Soul Eater: EAT
by Curf3w
Summary: This is the Death Weapon Meister Academy. A place where Weapons and Meisters alike can learn to unlock their true potential and aid in the protection of humanity. Care to attend?
1. Just another day at the DWMA?

- Chapter 1 -

It was just one of those normal days in Death City, as the cheerful yet goofy Weapon walked down the streets with her smiling Meister. The weird looking sun in the sky just shifted its sight throughout everyone in the town. Sam, the Meister was just walking carelessly following Tina down the street.

"Sam. I'm bored." Tina said as he put her hands behind her head and continued to walk. Tina's long brown hair, which showed blonde streaks going through it, let the wind blow the hair as it flowed with the wind. She then took her hands out of the pockets of her blue and black shorts, she had a normal blue T-Shirt, and she looked down at her black and blue Jordan's. As you can tell she loves the colors blue and black.

"When are you not?" Sam said with a sarcastic voice as he looked at Tina. Sam has a dark blue color of hair. He was wearing a olive-ish green colored shirt, green and white shorts, he also wore green and white Niky's. And as you can see with him, he loves the colors green and white.

"Umm... I don't have an answer for that question..." Tina said as she continued to walk, she jumped on a ledge of a garden and tried to keep her balance.

"You're such an idiot..." Sam said as he sweat-dropped and looked towards the direction.

"Thanks, Sam. That means a lot." Tina said and almost fell off of the mini-ledge.

"Don't fall!" Sam said as he helped me keep my balance. After that, Tina jumped off of the ledge and onto the ground. A smile appeared on Tina's face as she looked at Sam.

"Thanks for helping me!" Tina said with her happy expression.

"It's no problem." Sam said and smiled at me. Then we started to walk towards the DWMA again.

As the two usually would be, C. J. and Isaac could be found not too far away from the Death Weapon Meister Academy; they were only in their apartment. It was the early morning, with that creepy sun shining brightly. As usual, Isaac was stuck sleeping on the couch, a blanket, green eyes, short cut light brown hair, and a pajama outfit, her long brown hair hanging low with brown eyes to match. C. J. did hog the only bed in there. So the male was greeted with the bright morning sun; as much as he hated to do so, it was time to get up. So Isaac did so, but he kind of just rolled off the couch. This didn't help anything, unless if you count banging your head on the wood floor good.

". . . AHHHHHHH!"

His arms were thrown up, but only to hold his head as the student shook his skull back and forth. There really was no way to get rid of the pain. Oh no. C. J. was standing right at her doorway, now thinking to herself.

(This clown will pay. . .)

She did hate to be awoken, and with her pillow in hand, a pajama top and gray sweat pants as a bottom. She chucked it, aiming the cushion right for his face. What do ya know, DIRECT HIT! Now, he just lie on the floor, the pillow still on his face as he mumbled.

"Good morning. . ."

Though it was muffled, the sound was audible enough. She pretty much ignored what he said, then took a seat on the couch he once slept on. Not like he was there now. Isaac was on the floor. But, now the female had something to say.

"Hey, Isaac. . . You know I love you right?"

No one could tell but him, but the student's face was now a bright red when he replied.

"Wh-. . . What?"

A smirk quickly formed on the lips of C. J.

"Yeah, I do. So can you make breakfast for your lover~?"

Then, his blush faded like a memory at her words, as he removed the pillow from his face, all that could be seen was an annoyed expression.

". . . Just because I feel nice today."

Was all he said. C. J. had just won. She got him to make breakfast, if this wasn't an accomplishment, then what was? Isaac stood to his feet, then strolled off into the kitchen, he was in there for a couple of minutes. But the female patiently waited for her partner. Though soon enough, she got up. She felt it right to at least look what was taking him so long. Then, C. J. found two plates. One with egg,bacon, toast, just about everything nice; and Isaac was eating from this plate. Then there was the second plate. It had a piece of bread. Not toasted. Nothing on it. Just a plain piece of bread.

"What the hell is this!?"

The girl demanded a meaning. Then, the male casually stated.

"Breakfast. Eat."

She stood there, not a word to be said.

"You're a real jerk sometimes."

As annoyed as she was, C. J. needed to be honest. Then, the smartass reply came.

"I try."

Yeah, this morning wasn't his time to be nice. Oh well. The two got dressed, C. J. didn't even change her bottom. But instead she switched her top to a guinea T, right before walking out the door without Isaac.

"I'll meet you there!"

And just like that, she was gone. Though Isaac took a little bit of time in his outfit. A pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt to go along, even if they didn't match, yet her hair still hung low; and he went out the door a few minutes after her, not like Isaac was worried about her safety. C. J. was never the one to lose a fight.

C. J. would soon arrive at the DWMA academy. As a meister, she wasn't the most powerful around, but by looks; the girl was an ace in the hole. She was big. . .well,in all the right places; and this didn't exactly attract the most positive attention. Well, one person felt lucky. This guy wasn't really anything special, just a freshman who saw a new face. Then just like that, her went to grab at her /chest/. Not five seconds later, the fist of C. J. would be a foot deep into the male's head. Then, he went flying. Right down the gigantic corridor they were in. The girl's hands now relocated to her hips as she shouted out to the plethora of people.

"ANYONE ELSE?!"

At first, there was only silence.

"NO?!. . . Carry on. . ."

Then she resumed walking, god, if there was anything she hated, it was the boys with one too many hormones.

Now that she was done with her little display of power, Isaac was soon at the entrance of the DWMA. The male now stepping in like nothing really happened. Well, besides seeing the freshman who was still knocked unconscious thanks to C. J. The weapon strolled through the halls, making his way to his homeroom for the day. As he entered the large doorway, he saw his partner in the center of the room. Her back was to him, so he went right up. Tapping the shoulder of C. J. to get her attention.

"Whaaaat."

With an annoyed tone, the female turned around and looked directly at Isaac. Her "melons" were larger than normal, and yes, they shook. She was wearing a guinea T. And OH YES. Isaac had the biggest nosebleed in his life. A stream odd blood began to flow at the male casually fell onto the floor. C. J. wanted to take his head off so badly. But then, what would she use as a weapon? So the girl kinda just picked him up like a rag-doll, throwing him over her shoulder as she walked to their seats. Though when she reached their seats, she left him on her lap. He was unconscious, and looked like an idiot. Oh well. What else was there to do; at least the weapon wasn't sitting up with blood flowing out of his nose. It was like handling a baby, a grown, and loving idiot for a baby. His arms and legs hung off to the side and she left him there. Well, now she was just waiting for her friend, Tina to arrive. That was just about the only other thing to look forward to.

Soon enough, the Weapon dressed in all blue and black with her brown hair down and the blonde highlights showing, walked into the EAT classroom and looked kinda bored. C. J. looked around, just as she took sight of Tina. Her hand was thrown up into the air; not like she could stand up. Well, without throwing Isaac onto the floor.

"Hey C.J.!" Tina said and ran up to meet with her. She would be seated behind the third row of seats. Pretty much just having Isaac lie on her lap as she now took a look up at Tina, a sort of annoyed expression could be seen on her face

"Took you long enough. . ."

"Eh? What did I miss?" Tina said as she walked over, sat down and noticed that Isaac is kind of passed out.

"What do you mean. . .?"

The girl's head tilted over to the side with an eyebrow raised simultaneously. Honestly, she was clueless.

"... What happened to Isaac...?" Tina said as she sweat-dropped and motioned towards Isaac. Her head immediately snapped back into place.

"OHH! Yeah, that. . . He's a sucker for looks. . . At least he ain't a full on perv. . ."

Her expression soon shifted to one of a slight temper. It was pretty annoying.

"Oh... The boys in this school need to learn some manners or something..." Tina said as she looked at the door and saw Sam coming through the door. C. J. caught sight of Sam seemingly just as Tina did. Then, a question came to mind.

"I can't remember. . . Is that kid a clown like Isaac or what?"

"He can be weird like that sometimes..." Tina sighed and took a glance at her phone.

"Ugh. . ."

She groaned, wasn't that just dandy.

"You want me to handle him? I'll do it for free."

Yes, she meant kick his ass. How nice to do to a friend.

"It's alright." Tina said, "But if you want to.. That's a whole other topic..."

Her hand went right up to her head, giving it more of a thorough scratch.

"Ehh. . .? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that he can be annoying sometimes.. Even more than me, which is pretty surprising..." Tina said and laughed a bit.

"Oh shut it. You ain't even that bad. . .saying crap like that is what makes you annoying."

Even if she was joking around. Criticism always helps. . .right?

"Eh.. I guess." Tina said and laughed a bit again.

"No, no, no. You know!"

Now, she stood up. Isaac casually rolled off her lap and hit the floor with a thud. It seemed like C. J. barely cared. But a finger was raised and pointed directly at Tina.

"Want me to prove it?!"

"How can you prove it?" Tina asked a little curious.

"Well. . ."

For a moment there, her mind was blank. Just how do you prove that?

"I'll kick your ass."

Yes, C. J. That solves everything.

"Umm... How is a fight supposed to prove it?" Tina said and tilted her head to left a bit with a curious face.

"Uhh. . ."

Yeah, she wasn't the brightest when it came to these situations. So why not answer a question with a question?

"Why don't you know?!"

Tina then had a look of stupidity on her face as she started to think. "Uhh... I don't know..."

"Tch. That's what I thought!"

Mainly, the girl was surprised that worked. Like, really surprised.

"Shush! Let me think about this.. Or at least try to..." Tina put her index finger on her chin as she continued to think.

"Nope. You lost. Game over. Oh well. Let's do something." If it was one thing, C. J. seemed to have a really short attention span. . .

"Huh? Oh okay. I'm bored too..." Tina started to look around for something to do but spotted nothing.

C. J. actually had an idea. She leaned right over to the ground, casually grabbing the arm of Isaac; but only to throw him over her shoulder once more.

"Well, since you're clueless like a kid. I'm gonna ACTUALLY do something. Kay? Kay."

And now she began to walk, kinda just taking her own path, right past Tina. C. J. was a jerk sometimes.

"Okie! See ya later?" Tina asked C.J. , awaiting an answer.

"Am I gonna see you later, or are you gonna hang out with Sammy boy over there~?"

Yes, her tone did have that little seductive ring to it. In her head she was shipping Tina X Sam. Oops.

"B-be quiet!" Tina stuttered a bit, and you could see a tiny bit of pink on her face.

"Heh. Don't make me try to get this thing going. I'll make it work. I make everything work."

Then, it was like a death glare shot at Tina as she said this. Her emotions just. . .they never stopped changing.

"E-Eh? What do you mean by that...?" Tina asked C.J. with a confused expression.

The meister leaned right up to the ear of Tina. Whispering into it quietly.

"You don't wanna find out~."

She could be creepy too. Who knew.

"E-eh?! I-I don't like this..." Tina said with semi-scared look on her face.

Her figure soon reverted to its normal position, wearing a slight smile on her face.

"Good. Why would I want you to?"

"I.. I don't know... I'm just confused.." Tina replied.

"Shh. Quiet down, Tina-kun. You'll learn soon enough~!"

Now, she finally began to walk towards the entrance of this room, where else would the girl be going besides the mission board?

Tina just sat in her seat in silence, thinking about what had just happened...

As the girl carried her partner out of the room and down miscellaneous halls. They would eventually come to the mission board. As annoying as it was, everybody was staring at them. As C. J. scanned over the board, taking note of every single job there; one was taken. . it was a mission for a one star team. Weren't they all here?. . . This sent her into a worse state of confusion then Tina. But now, she was now than confident in one thing. To find out what bumb took her job, everyone should know that she gets first pick around here.


	2. A pair of odd companions?

-Chapter 2-

Calm winds blew, yet at such a powerful flow they did so. Making the cloth of the blonde's hoodie flap up and down, her plain, white shorts were to mimic the top; there was man who stood adjacent her had a cloak that made a sound with every gust. Only two things could be heard, the wind, and their voices.

"Hey. . . You ready?"

A high pitched, even squeaky voice spoke out to the man. There wasn't even a reply, just the man's body shifting to a plain silver color. Soon after, his entire body changed, morphing if you will into an entire new person. Into what looked to be. . . Some sort of hatchet? It was slightly different, but incredibly sharp with a point on its backside. The weapon seemingly fell into her hand, the handle landing in her palm. Her twin hang connecting with the other to give a grip on the axe's handle with both of her hands. A smirk now began to form on the young girl's face.

"Round one. . . Begin."

There was complete silence for minutes on end, even the wind had stopped. But in an instant it kicked back, five hostile swarmed the girl; now staring at the one keyshin ahead of her. They all looked alike; a red eyed glare. They had shorter limbs, but an oddly shaped head with an incredibly large set of jaws. Without another second to spare, the front one dashed at her. But as it did, she brought the axe down so its handle was upward, then a slice came from her. Said axe was swung in a skyward position. Coming right up to slice the beast in half. Then from her left, one was about to bite the girl's shoulder, but she was quick to give a horizontal slice on the bugger, taking his head clean off. Her body quickly shifted one hundred and eighty degrees; now facing the one behind her. Chucking the axe at the creature and the tree behind it. It went straight through the demon, and stuck in the base of the tree now. This axe wielder was quick on her feet, dashing up to said tree to pull the axe out. Though her stance wasn't perfect, the girl pulled out her weapon and it ended up flinging back to hit the fourth out of five enemies there. Only one more, she was ready for him as her arms were held high, then came crashing down onto the demon's forehead. Evidently, it was stuck in his forehead as well. She had to try and pull it out.

"D-DAMMIT!"

A sigh could be heard, though the voice didn't exactly should clear. More warped in a way; and it was deeper tone coming from what sounded like a male.

"Yatsuki, what did I tell you about strength?"

The girl's weapon or, Yatsuki's weapon grew a bright silver once; and it soon returned to. . .the shape of a man. There was a large cloak draped over him that beared a dark shade of markings had been stitched on with a gold colored cloth. This man was rather tall, and older than her as well, plain white hair and a darker shade of skin to top it all off Possibly in his older twenties? That's quite. . .odd.

"How do you expect to become powerful with that physical strength?"

He spoke out to her now, a set of crimson eyes were stuck on the girl like glue. It only made a shiver rundown Yatsuki's spine as her own eyes met with his. His face just seemed motionless. The demonic creature began to dissolve away into nothingness during this period of silence. Just before she spoke, the meister gulped as a way to gain some confidence.

"Sh-shut it, Rokkasu. . ."

Her words came out more like a whisper, just what was she to say to him? As sigh parted the lips of the man, his reply immediately following,

"As you wish. . ."

And then, he would be silent. Then, the girl began to make her way in whatever direction she was heading to, no-one could be sure; Yatsuki's arm reaching into her pocket, but only to grab a piece of paper which was crumpled up into a ball. She pulled it right out, and opened the small mass of paper until it was a wrinkly sheet. Her partner's attention was drawn to this paper, the first thing he caught sight of was Lord Death's stamp like symbol on the top. As curious as he was, she shifted her body; allowing her back to arch over just so he couldn't see it. This perked his curiousity more. The blonde's squeaky voice mumbled bits of this letter to herself.

"Accursed forest. . . Demonic summoning. . . Death Weapon Meister Academy. . ."

She crumpled it back up a few moments after she read those last four words. The paper was relocated right back to her pocket, and her head shot up, gazing up ahead of the duo. She had the widest smile across her face, but, she was excited for whatever that paper had to say.

"Follow me, Rokkasu!"

Her feet kicked into gear and started to move at such a fast speed. She ran with such energy, her partner sticking close behind.

"Y-Yatsuki! Where are you off to?!"

His voice was surprised more or less. Even if she did run off on the regular. . .

"You mean where are 'we' off to!"

He sighed with a feel of annoyance. This could take a while.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!"

C. J. was casually yelling at some random student who went to this academy. There was steam coming out of her ears. She was so angry, and still dressed like she just got up. . . Well.

"WHO TOOK THAT JOB?!"

Ah, she was infuriated. The one job that offered the most pay was taken be someone she didn't even know? This could not end well.

The two went on running for hours on end. Eventually, Yatsuki crashed to the ground. Like. Faceplanted into the dirt. A wave of worry rushed over Rokkasu as he saw her. The man's eyes went wide as he shouted. The concern was probably the most audible thing in his voice.

"M-miss! A-are you okay?!"

The only reaction she gave was a lift of her arm, the girl's index finger pointed to none other than the even greater mass of trees before them, his eyes reverted back to their normal position he stared. This forest gave off such an ominous feel, it almost scared him. Well, if he got scared it would have. The weapon was quick to return all of his attention back to his meister; both of his hands putting a tight grip on each of her upper arms. He raised her up by the torso, with her bottom half following. Yatsuki wasn't very heavy so this was pretty easy. He stood her up like a doll, with her dirt stained face eye to eye with his own. The man was bent over just to get a good look at her.

"You ready. . ?"

A long break in words followed Yatsuki's statement. Rokkasu didn't know what to say, with an eyebrow raised he replied.

"For what, Yatsuki?"

Confusion was clear in his voice; a grin went wide on the girl's face. But only with devious intent. This would be their first official mission of the DWMA.


End file.
